Living For You
by Loving Nemesis
Summary: Harry Potter's last words on his feelings for the late Ginevra Weasley


A/N; Hello all. Another little story about me. I'm fond of Harry/Ginny stories, and I hate it when Ginny dies...but this is good. I like. Do you not like? Oh well, I need to start again on Harry Potter and the Keeper of Immortality, but my mind has been preoccupied, and I...I needed to do this. Normal people don't get writer's block after depression, and remembrance of a dead love. But I did, and I needed to do something of this sort.

**Disclaimer**; I don't own nothin' at the moment besides my mind. I barely own that.

* * *

**Living For You**

Harry Potter stared at the grave. He could feel a lump in his throat as if she were truly there in front of him...as if he were really going to tell her the truth, and she could accept it...

His thoughts trailed off as he kneeled in front of the stone. He felt she deserved something better than a measly stone. He placed the yellow rose with the tinged pink tips in front of the grave. "I picked it from the...bush...that you planted at the Burrow for me..."

He felt tears forming in his eyes as he thought about her explaining what she was doing to Hermione. He wasn't supposed to hear the conversation, but he had.

* * *

"_Ginny? What are you doing? You're a mess!" Hermione yelled her hands on her hips. _

_Ginny looked up at her. Dirt was on her face, and all over her over-alls. She just smiled, and went back to planting the roses. Her flaming red hair had been put up into a ponytail, and held by a black ribbon..._

"_Ginny! Answer me!" Harry ginned at hearing Hermione let out a frustrated sigh._

"_Hermione, Harry is part of our family now. Just like I planted flowers for you when you married the prat that is my brother, I am planting them for Harry." Ginny then let out a small sigh, "I should have done it long ago, but I just haven't had the time to do it...besides, I always saw Harry as my crush throughout the years of Hogwarts, and didn't want him to be like my brother!" She turned back to patting the dirt._

"_What made you change your mind, Gin?" Hermione asked, falling to her knees to help her._

"_Harry is as daft as my brother when it comes to his feelings. I know...I know I love him, but I will not torture myself, Hermione. It's so hard to watch him go through girl after girl, and never notice me. I'm like a little sister...and I want to do this for him. I want him to know that he has a home, and it is at the Burrow, with us Weasleys." Ginny finished, and breathed in and out slowly. _

"_Oh. I understand..." Hermione whispered a look of pity for her sister-in-law shown on her face._

* * *

Harry sighed as he took off his glasses. He wiped at the tears on his face. "You loved me, and I couldn't give you the same courtesy...I couldn't tell you."

He looked at the grave again, and ran his fingers over the engraved words.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_1981 – 2003_

_Loving Friend,_

_Caring Daughter,_

_A Fiery Temper,_

_To Match No Other. _

_She saved many from Tom _

..._From Themselves..._

Harry had added the last part himself. Ginny had saved him many times from himself. He would blame himself and pull away, and she had been the only one who could pull him out of his depression.

"You were always what I wanted, Ginny. I couldn't have you, though. I would have made you a target..." He trailed off, and couldn't help but smile. "But then again, you yelled at me, telling me you already were a target. You were..."

"It is my fault this time, Ginny. If only...if only I had been there. I-I..." Harry choked out the next few words, "I could have saved you..."

He breathed slowly, as if savoring the oxygen. He stood. "You were...my world. I dreamt of you. I couldn't stand it. I watched you at dinner, I watched as you fought against the Death Eaters...I watched as you saved people's lives. I couldn't stop you from fighting. You'd just yell and tell me it wasn't all about me. It was, though."

"It was because of you that I defeated Voldemort. You." Harry tried to gain his composure, as if he was surrounded by reporters, but he couldn't...

Harry began to pace in front of the grave. "Ginny, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for whatever I've done. I'm sorry for everything!" He cried, letting the tears flow freely now. "I didn't tell you I loved you in time. Now you can never know. Ginny...I wanted to ask you to marry me. I wanted to be the father of your children...I wanted you. I wanted to get lost in your innocent brown eyes. I wanted to run my hands through your fiery red hair..."

He fell to his knees in front of the grave.

"Why did you have to do it?"

* * *

"_You rubbed off on me Harry...I have this hero complex because of you. I can't stand to watch people die because of Tom...I have to help them." Ginny whispered fiercely. Her eyes glared up at Harry, and she stood. "I have to go to St. Mungo's. I don't care if you say that Voldemort is going to attack there soon. People need me there, Harry."_

"_But Ginny—" Harry started. "No 'but Ginny's' Harry! I have to save them. I can't let innocent people die because of **HIM**. You understand this Harry, you of all should!" Ginny finished, and turned away from him._

"_I'm not a little girl, Harry. I'm not the same girl you saved in the chamber all those years ago. I don't need saving."_

* * *

"But you did need saving, Ginny. From yourself. From Voldemort. I saw you." Harry whispered. "You saved people, but who saved you? No one could...you didn't let anyone into your comfort zones..."

"I loved your laugh, your smile, your temper..." Harry chuckled, "You were beautiful. You still are..."

"Why were you so stupid?...Not that you were stupid!" Harry smiled. "You could have called for help...But you died in silence. Hermione told me you didn't scream, you didn't say anything, except for taunt him. You shouldn't have done it."

* * *

"_Harry!" Hermione screamed, tears streaking down her face. _

_Harry looked at her, remembering that Ginny and she had been having lunch at Colin's flat. He could see Hermione and Colin...but where was Ginny? "Hermione, where is Ginny?" He yelled._

"_Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried, not able to look at him. _

"_Hermione, please tell me where she is!" Harry yelled, trying to think of another idea._

"_They took her body, Harry..." Colin whispered looking up at the boy he had worshipped in his days at Hogwarts. "They murdered her, and took her body..." _

* * *

Harry was silent after that, another memory coming to mind. Hermione had put her thoughts into a Pensieve, and Harry had seen it...

* * *

_Hermione and Ginny were talking quietly as Colin placed food on the table in front of the two. Ginny smiled, "Thanks a bunch, Colin. Your food is always so fantastic! But might I ask where your lovely boyfriend is?" _

_Colin blushed as he sat beside her, "Justin decided he wanted to go shopping, and he remembered the last time he had you and Hermione over for lunch. Hermione and he got in such an argument, he didn't want to deal with her again."_

_Hermione snorted at this, but Ginny just laughed. "Well, give him my best regards, Colin." _

_Colin smiled, "Well eat, you two! I hear Hermione has a baby due, and Ron has been telling me that you, Miss Weasley, have not been eating much!" _

"_Because she works so much, Colin! You are her best friend, do you think you could make her stop working long enough to get three solid meals into her?" Hermione yelled, motioning animatedly. _

_Colin laughed, but Ginny only smiled. "I try, Hermione, I try."_

_Their conversations went on and on, and Colin stood, about to take their plates._

"_Colin, let me do it. I'm not a guest anymore, anyway. Now, would either of you like tea?" Ginny asked, now standing. She began taking their plates._

"_Coffee, please." Hermione smiled at Ginny as she walked into the kitchen._

"_I'd like some tea, Gin!" Colin called after her._

_Pop!_

"_Hermione, go to the fireplace!" _

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Two more death eaters appeared in front of the fireplace.  
_

"_Apparate!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen._

"_Apparation charms, dear Rose Bud!" Someone yelled from the living room._

_Harry shuddered as he watched. He knew that Tom had called Ginny, Rose Bud during her first year. _

_Ginny was dragged into the living room where Hermione and Colin stood. Two death eaters threw her to the floor. She scrambled over to Hermione and Colin, and quickly made sure they were alright. _

"_How thoughtful. Rose Bud is making sure her mudblood friends are alright!" Voldemort cackled merrily. "Potter's friend first, and then the other."_

"_No!" Ginny yelled, standing in front of her friends. She knew they had her wand, but that didn't matter._

"_Rose Bud finally got some bravery. I'm so very proud. Have you managed to capture Potter's heart yet?"_

* * *

Harry broke down crying again. He shook the memory out of his head. Ginny had been tortured, and her body taken from him. He went straight to Malfoy Manor after Colin told him what happened. He had stood before Voldemort, demanding her body. He remembered Voldemort taunting him. Colin had been wrong. Ginny hadn't been dead when she was taken. She had been dying. Slowly and painfully. When he stood before him, Voldemort had her body brought out.

Half-naked because of the cuts on her body, her eyes were open and lifeless. She still looked beautiful. Half her body was covered in bloody, and the other half was black and purple from bruises. He knew she was dead when she was brought out, but Voldemort explained himself. He had needed her to be living during the ceremony...

Harry had killed him that night. The rage built inside of him because of what he had done to Ginny, to his parents, to Sirius...He had killed George, and Fred had committed suicide because he felt life was not worth living without his companion. He had made life hell for everyone he cared for.

Harry hit the ground, tears still pouring. He had done so much to his family, his love...He had murdered them...

"I can't live without you Ginny. I killed him for you! I was living for you. For you to save me, Gin! I would get riled up for you to calm me down, Gin!" Harry screamed, standing again.

"Why did you have to be so brave?! WHY?! Why couldn't you just..." Harry trailed off as he sobbed.

He looked up to feel it start raining, and he felt the wind start to blow. Ginny had loved the rain. She had said when it rained someone in heaven was telling someone on Earth they still loved them.

"I love you Ginny. I still do. I have always loved you. I will never stop loving you." Harry whispered, closing his eyes. He envisioned her in his mind. She would have been smiling, and she would have told him she loved him too...

"Harry."

Harry turned around to see Ron standing before him. He nodded to him, and put his glasses on. "One moment, Ron..." He whispered.

Ron understood, and watched silently. Harry turned to look back at the grave.

"Goodbye Gin...May you rest in peace. I'm going to live because you would have wanted me to..." Harry whispered, and looked back at Ron.

"We loved her too, Harry. Hermione made dinner for us, and Ginny wants to see her godfather." Ron smiled. They had named their daughter after the woman who had saved her and her mother.

Harry nodded, and started towards Ron. He had always understood Harry's feelings for Ginny, and he hadn't been angry at him...Harry was glad that Ron was his friend.

Harry took one final glance at Ginny's grave, and could have sworn he saw a twenty-two year old Ginny smelling the rose as she sat upon the headstone.

* * *

I felt much better after writing this. My circumstances on losing a love were much different, though my true love was much the same. Ahh...If any noticed, I said that Ginny was twenty-one when she died, but the girl on the headstone was twenty-two. It took Potter a year to come to terms with it and tell the even the headstone that he loved her.

_Always remember to dream, dream as if you can dream no more._


End file.
